


Two and Two Is Three

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby okay?” the Hulk asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and Two Is Three

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt 'two'

One moment, Darcy and Bruce had been walking down the street, window shopping and talking about nothing at all, and the next moment, she was pressed back against the stone bank building, watching the Hulk catch the speeding car that had been about to hit them.

With a roar, he lifted the car’s front tires right off the ground, where they continued to spin for a moment, then brought it crashing back down, putting a big green fist through the front hood and smashing the engine. The driver, wide-eyed, scrambled out of the car— and straight into the path of the two police cars on his tail.

The Hulk roared after him, then turned to Darcy. “Okay?” he asked her.

She smiled and pushed off from the wall. “Yeah, Big Green. I’m okay.”

He nodded. “Okay. Baby okay?”

Darcy put a hand on her rounded middle. “She’s just fine. She’s got her daddy to protect her.”

Very carefully, the Hulk reached out to brush her belly with his fingertips. “Baby safe.”

Darcy covered his hand with her own. It was the first time Bruce had Hulked out in the five months since they’d found out she was pregnant, at least the first time she’d been anywhere nearby. Bruce had been worried— Bruce was _always_ worried, still— but Darcy knew that the Hulk would love the baby as much as Bruce did.

“Baby move!” said the Hulk, in wonder.

“She’s saying hi,” said Darcy.

“Hi, Baby!”

She laughed, and the Hulk laughed, too. He gave a giggle and began to shrink, and Darcy caught a still-laughing Bruce to pull him in for a long kiss.

THE END


End file.
